The Dancer
by hieisfiredemon
Summary: Sasuke is a belly dancer and his first performance is for Prince Naruto. AU, Yaoi, Lemon pairings between SasuNejiNaruGaa
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of these characters.

(&&((&(&(&(&(&(&(&(&(&F&

Sakura lifted her hands in the air while moving her body to the sound the strange corded instrument played. Her hips swayed back and forth, causing the small gold bells around her waist to jingle in time with the music.

Sasuke closed his eyes and listened to the sound. He had been a paid guard for the belly dancing girls for over a year now. He had watched their lessons, learned the music, knew the moves. The scene always intoxicated him. Even in a year's time he felt his body shiver when he heard the cords of the music. Sometimes he had to struggle to keep his own body from moving with the music. The leader of the dancers, Tsunade had offered to teach him, she said there were many customers who liked to see guys dance, but he had always declined. He wasn't interested in dancing for people, especially in the suggestive way the girls did.

He heard bells jingle in front of him, he opened his eyes and saw Sakura standing in front of him. She wore transparent pink pants made from some very light weight material. Her thong underwear was a darker pink color, making it stand out. He couldn't see her shirt, but knew she wore a small transparent pink bra that pushed her breasts up for maximum support. Several layers of clothes draped around her body, all that would be lost next time she danced for a customer. She wore a pink mouth mask as well, so only her bright eyes could be seen. Her hair was pulled back in a tight ponytail, which always swayed to the music, but wasn't as affective as Ino's. Everything she wore was trimmed with gold. She had large gold bands on both wrists and ankles, and large golden earrings. He smiled up at her, when she was quiet and dressed she looked quite appealing.

"Sasuke, will you allow me a dance?"

Sasuke was about to decline when Ino, dressed similar except in light purple with silver lining, bumped into Sakura, sending her off balance and out of Sasuke's vision.

"Sasuke, I have learned a new dance, I'd love to show you."

Sakura pushed her way back over, "Back off! I got here first."

Sasuke sighed and stood up and walked away. Both girls were so busy fighting that neither noticed his absence. He stepped outside the camped tent, and from instinct quickly examined his surroundings. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary.

"I see, you need us soon?"

Sasuke's ears perked up, he hadn't seen anyone, but he recognized the voice to be that of Tsunade. He stepped to the side of the tent and saw the buxom lady talking to a man dressed in all black.

"He requests a visit with you. And he would also like entertainment for the dinner party." The man paused awkwardly for a second, "And his…grandson has requested the best dancer for a private encounter."

Tsunade scowled, "Has he?"

The messenger looked over in Sasuke's direction, "I see your camp has ears."

Tsunade looked over at Sasuke and smiled, "He's just come to fetch me. I have work to do, so tell the king I'll be there soon."

She walked back towards Sasuke, her smile had yet to disappear. Sasuke frowned, Tsunade's smile usually meant she was thinking something evil.

"Sasuke…" His eye twitched, sometimes he hated being right.

"What?"

"I need you to learn to dance."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes, "We've discussed this before, I guard the dancers, I don't dance."

Tsunade nodded, "I know, but if you do this you'll be paid handsomely."

Sasuke sighed, Tsunade was a strong woman, he wondered if it would be wrong to hit her. "No."

"Let me explain this to you. The king is a pervert, and he's trying to turn his grandson into one as well. I can't deny the request of the king, but I can make sure Naruto gets a dancer that won't…"

"I get it."

"So you'll do it?"

"Hell no."

Temari placed the jeweled net on top of Sasuke's head. It flattened his spikes, making his dark hair frame his pale face. She stepped back and smiled, "You look beautiful."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes, beautiful was never a compliment he wanted to hear.

Temari only smiled and pulled him in front of the mirror. Sasuke inspected himself thoroughly. He was wearing all black. He wore black armbands up by his shoulders draped with black transparent cloth. He wore black flaring pants made from transparent cloth. There was enough wrapped up around his waist that the small black thong he was wearing was adequately hidden. He had a small black vest on that was also made from the light see through fabric. After severaa threats and protests, he had allowed the girls to pierce his nipples, so he had small silver rings showing through the vest.

Temari grabbed his waist and pulled him backwards. The small silver bells jingled. "You've been practicing enough that you can try with the suit on."

Sasuke smirked, he had heard rumors about how sensual the outfit made the dancers feel, and now he knew the rumors were true. He felt so powerful. It was different than when he held a sword. It was a power that radiated from his own body and it felt good.

Temari smirked, "You feel it don't you? Come dance with me." She looked over and saw Hinata, "Hinata, could you play us a tune?"

Hinata nodded and sat down next to the instrument. She began playing.

Temari walked into the middle of the room. She wore a costume made from gold fabric. She made the most attractive dancer, and was the highest paid one as well. She moved her thighs from side to side, her bells jingling rhythmically. 

Sasuke stepped beside her. He made a circle motion once just to test his suit, and he felt the bells bounce against his body. The music filled his ears, and he didn't even realize that he had started dancing.

He felt a pair of hands around his waist and he thought Temari had grabbed him again. He continued to dance until he felt himself pulled back against another body. He felt a hand run up his torso. He pushed away realizing it couldn't be Temari, and locked eyes with a pale red headed guy.

Temari grinned and ran over to the boy, her bells jingling along the way, and embraced the boy. Sasuke watched amazed, Temari had never shown that much emotion, especially a friendly one.

"Gaara, I didn't think I'd get to see you for a while."

Gaara shrugged her off, his eyes still locked on Sasuke. "I wasn't aware that you had male dancers."

Temari looked over at Sasuke, "He's just started. He's good isn't he?"

"Hmm."

Temari chuckled, "Here's your chance for a real audience, Sasuke."

"No." He could still feel where Gaara's hand had been on his body. It tingled with a sensation he had never felt before.

Gaara gave a one-sided smirk, "He doesn't want to dance, he wants to be touched like a bitch in heat."

Sasuke felt the heat rise in his cheeks.

"If you put on a good show…I'll give you what you want."

A strange surge went up Sasuke's body at the reward/threat. Temari saw him shiver, and her smirk matched her brother's, "You really could use the experience, Sasuke. You don't want your first real dance to be in front of the prince do you?"

Gaara looked questioningly at his sister, "Prince? You're visiting the castle?"

"We'll be there in a few days."

"And this is his entertainment?"

Temari nodded.

Sakura ran into the room, "Sasuke!"

He looked over at her, for the first time ever he was happy she was around.

"I heard you'll be the one dancing for Naruto."

She looked over at Gaara and smiled civilly, even though she didn't like him very much.

"Yes." Sasuke muttered quietly.

Sakura sighed, "I thought he liked me. But it's better that you get to dance for him. He's annoying. And I've heard that he's not even really blood related to the king."

Tsunade walked into the room, "Sakura, that's enough." She looked over at Temari and Gaara, "If your brother would like to stay the night, he can stay with Sasuke. I won't have him sleeping around my girls." She looked over at Sasuke, "Keep an eye on him."

Temari smiled, "Will you stay tonight?"

"I will now."

Sasuke huffed, "I'm changing."

Sasuke ran a hand over his normal blue T-shirt. He almost missed the feeling of the dancer's outfit. Temari walked into his tent and sat down beside him. "Don't worry too much about Gaara. He's stressed. He has a hard mission to complete."

"Mission? He's a knight?"

"He's one of the Sand Kingdom's mercenaries."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow, "Then what's he doing at Leaf Castle?"

"That's his mission. He's supposed to get into the ranks and then assassinate the prince. He's already a trusted guardsman now. Now he just has to kill…"

"Why are you telling me? What makes you think this information is safe with me? The Leaf is my native land."

"Yes, but didn't you run away?"

"That doesn't mean I've abandoned my country."

"I don't think you'll tell. Maybe after you meet this prince, you'll even be willing to help."

Sasuke shrugged. He didn't want to be part of the politics.

Gaara crept in. Temari sighed, "You two have a good night." She walked out of the small tent.

"You're not as attractive without your outfit. Still in heat?"

Sasuke snickered, "Your touch didn't do anything." He lied.

Gaara leaned in his nose almost touching Sasuke's, "I don't believe you."

Sasuke meant to make a remark, but just as he opened his mouth Gaara leaned in and kissed him. Sasuke pulled away, too angry to remember his comeback.

Gaara smirked, "I don't believe you."

Sasuke stared blankly.

Gaara took off his sword and dropped it by the sleeping bag, "When the prince denies you and you're all hot and bothered, you can come to me."

"I don't want you."

"We'll see. I'll have you sooner or later." He put a hand around his knife and instantly fell asleep, or at least looked asleep. Somehow, with his hand tightly wrapped around his weapon, Sasuke doubted that he actually slept.

As they neared the castle, Sasuke felt his stomach turn. He was nervous about the dance, and about running into Gaara again. He wasn't sure why, but Gaara's words had stuck in his head. Gaara seemed so confident when he claimed he would have him. Hinata put a reassuring hand on his shoulder, "Don't worry, Prince Naruto is a…wonderful guy."

"You know him?"

"My cousin is one of his huntsmen. I've visited a lot before I joined Tsunade's services. He really is a kind man. I'm sure you two will get along." She smiled cutely, with blush coloring her features.

Sasuke gave a fake smile, "Thanks." Sasuke locked his eyes on the huge white-bricked castle and shivered. He wasn't sure exactly what awaited him, but he could sense that whatever it was, things would never be the same again.

Yes, I'm a review pig, so please let me know what you think oink


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for all the reviews. I know some of you said you read this on AFF, so just a heads up, I'm making changes to chapter 3, so it'll be a little different. But here's chapter 2. I hope you enjoy, and if there's anything you want to see let me know.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sasuke stood in the back corner of the long dining hallway. They had been warmly received and now everyone was arriving for dinner. The girls were in the back waiting for their cue from Tsunade to come out. They were going to be the entertainment. Apparently something big was happening that needed a celebration, but Sasuke hadn't been able to catch on to what it was, but it had something to do with that annoying prince. He stared at the blonde boy again. He didn't have any remarkable quality that would separate him from a serving boy.

"Hey, Dancer."

Sasuke jumped. He looked beside him to see Gaara smirking at him. He quickly looked towards the dinner table. The girls were already out dancing. He scowled.

"Shouldn't you be with them?"

Sasuke gave him a cold glare, "You'll never see me dance."

Gaara nodded, "So just the prince's whore? I guess he can pay you better than I can. Just be sure to smile when he drops the coins in your hand for an…entertaining night."

Sasuke turned back towards the girls, hoping Gaara would get the hint that he considered the conversation over. He heard Gaara give a triumphant grunt and he walked towards the table where the prince, king, and Tsunade sat.

He watched Gaara and wondered how anyone could not see that he was obviously an assassin. He wore tight black pants and a black tunic with spikes on the shoulders. He carried a long sword by his side in a matching black sheath. Even the skin around his eyes was black. He quickly wondered how often Gaara slept. He knew that night he spent in the tent with Gaara that the man hadn't slept at all.

Gaara stepped right up to the prince, put a hand on his shoulder and quietly talked to him a minute before sitting down next to him. Sasuke shook his head, if the prince wasn't smart enough to see an assassin when he was sitting next to one, maybe he deserved to be killed.

The heavy set wooden doors flew open and hit the rock walls with a thud. The entire room stood still to watch as a group of men all dressed in armor walked into the room.

The king Jiraiya smiled, "Well, don't just stand there. Come eat and tell me the news."

The leader of the pack took off his helmet. Black hair cascaded down across the silver armor, and pale eyes that matched Hinata's eyed the crowd. They quickly stopped on Sasuke.

Sasuke gasped, there was something threatening about his glare that sent shivers down his spine. He looked over at Hinata; her eyes had never given him that feeling. The man stepped forward, and the rest followed. After they were all situated, the music started again, people began to eat, and the girls continued dancing.

Hinata seemed to lose some of her assertiveness after the knight entered. It was pretty obvious that they were related. So this must be the cousin that she had been talking about. Hinata smiled softly and stopped dancing. Sasuke had thought something was wrong, and was about to check when he noticed all the girls, except Temari, stopped dancing.

Hinata took up the stringed instrument and began playing it, and the other girls disappeared. Temari grinned at her audience and made a quick bow before she started a dance Sasuke had never seen before. She was dressed in gold from head to toe. And she looked like a bright star as she put her draped hands up in the air and began to move her body.

Many of the onlookers had quit eating, finding Temari much more appetizing. She slowly began to pull the removable cloth off her arm, letting it flitter to the ground. The crowd cheered her on. Soon the clothes were in a small pile around her, and she was just wearing her golden bra and panties, with only one long cloth hiding it from total exposure.

She shook her chest towards the crowd and shimmied out of the bra. Covering both nipples were small gold tassels. She managed to sway her body in such a fluid motion that the nipple tassels swung around in pretty circles.

Sasuke watched with a dry mouth, he had never seen Temari dance like that before. He looked over at Gaara and saw that he was staring down at his plate with an unreadable look on his face.

Ino quickly ran up and handed Temari a large fan. She did a quick dance with it, and then managed to disappear. The crowd cheered and went back to their drinks and food. The other girls quickly ran out and picked up the clothes on the floor.

"Are you ready?"

Sasuke heard a breathless voice behind him. He turned around to see Temari. Her eyes were twinkling and she looked excited, "Well?"

She pulled the tassels off her nipples and began to put on her bra as she waited for Sasuke's answer.

"I can't follow your dance."

Temari only shrugged her shoulders, "I was just the warm up. You're the main show. Now come on, we need to get you ready."

Sasuke gave one last glance at the table where the knights sat. He almost wished he had never run away. He could have been sitting there enjoying dinner, going out and killing things. But instead he had chosen a life of protecting girls…and was now going to dance before the prince.

Temari jerked on his hand, not giving him any more time to mope about his past choices.

(Break)

Naruto leaned back against the pillows that made up his bed. He wondered which girl he would get. He wondered if Tsunade would pick Sakura for him. Temari was pretty but there was something dominant about her personality that kind of scared him. Ino had never really paid too much attention to him, he wasn't sure if he wanted her either. And Hinata was just so shy.

As if reading his thoughts, Tsunade stepped into his room.

Naruto looked up at her, "Who'd you get me?"

"Well, it's his first time, so I want you to be nice."

"Is she good? Wait…what?"

"It's a male dancer."

Naruto flushed. How had she known that he liked guys too? Had she seen the way he looked at Gaara or the knights?

"Did you hear me? He's a good dancer and it'd be best if you didn't piss him off…"

"Yeah. Yeah. I'm ready."

She gave him a warning look and then left. She suddenly had a feeling that maybe a male dancer wasn't so smart of an idea.

(Break)

Sasuke stood outside the door. "Do I knock?"

Hinata shook her head, "Don't worry. It'll be fine, just go in there, and I'll play the music. Just do what your body tells you to."

Sasuke nodded and walked into the room.

Naruto had almost fallen asleep waiting. He looked up and his mouth dropped to the floor. He couldn't take his eyes off the dark figure in his room. Sasuke was dressed in all black, trimmed with silver bells. He had a jeweled hair net that flattened his hair and made it curl around his face. He had a veil that covered his ears and nose as well. The only thing that was visible on his face was the intense black eyes. He had silver eye shadow, and glitter decorated his cheek bones and temples.

He moved his mouth to speak, but nothing but a squeak came out.

Sasuke smirked, knowing that his smile was conveniently hid under the veil. He was new to this whole dance thing, but he knew lust when he saw it, and this boy wanted him.

He heard the music begin to drift into the room. It started off slow and smooth. He stepped farther into the room, each bell bouncing against his chest as he did so.  
Sasuke closed his eyes so he could get the image of the lusting prince out of his mind. He wanted to concentrate on the music, just like Hinata had advised.

Unfortunately, when he closed his eyes all he could see was the blonde boy. He could imagine him walking over, experimentally caressing Sasuke's unhidden stomach. He felt his stomach muscles quiver. His body moved on its own while his mind played its own game. The things the visionary Naruto did to him seemed to match the music. On a low note the imaginary hand stroked down, and when the music rose, so did the hand. Sasuke rolled his hips slowly as he pulled on the black fabric, allowing little pieces of skin to show. He had no idea of the spectacle he was making.

Naruto let out a frustrated growl. He could see the milky skin of his stomach, of parts of his arms, and he could see the silver glimmer of a nipple ring, and while all of it brought his arousal to a new level, he was craving to see everything else. And Naruto wasn't a patient person; it took everything he had not to run over and rip the entire outfit off and…his thoughts cut off as he watched Sasuke spin around, his ass in view as he swayed.

The music suddenly changed, it became faster and louder, the rises and falls were closer together, but Sasuke's body seemed to adjust perfectly. He started moving faster, his hips no longer went in just a circular pattern, but they lifted up, as if grinding into the air or an invisible person. His thoughts changed with the music too. Sasuke could imagine skin against skin, arousal against arousal, and tongue against tongue. Sasuke gasped and opened his eyes, no longer able to handle the vision. But the sight in front of him only worsened the situation.

Naruto looked up into Sasuke's smoky lustful eyes, and his feelings only increased. He lifted his hand, and his fingers tingled as Sasuke quickly took it.

Neither boy thought as Naruto pulled Sasuke into his lap, greedily touching and kissing anything exposed. Sasuke participated just as wildly. His hips still moved to the now frenzied sound of the music, his body grinding into the hard one below him. Naruto's mouth found his exposed shoulder, and he began to kiss and suck. Sasuke's senses had taken over. He could feel their movement, it was like a horizontal dance, the music tickled and confused his senses, and the places where Naruto touched him burned pleasurably.

And then it stopped. The music ended. The images running through Sasuke's head disappeared. He quickly pushed away and stood up. Naruto looked up, confused and frustrated. Sasuke only glared at him and then quickly turned and stormed out of the room, the sound of angry bells following him.

Naruto watched, too stunned and bothered to move. He didn't realize Sasuke had actually left until he heard the door close. "What the hell was that!"

Sasuke could hear the prince cursing on the other side of the door. He turned to walk away and saw a blushing Hinata staring at him. His eyes narrowed in realization, "Why did you stop playing?" He asked accusingly.

Hinata brought her fingers together timidly, "I wanted to make sure things were going okay…and…and…"

Sasuke growled, "You saw nothing, right?" The look in his eyes made it clear that Hinata should say nothing different.

"Oh...of…of course. Nothing." She gave a weak smile, but he could tell something was wrong. She looked sad. But he didn't have time to take her feelings into consideration; he was too confused about his own.

"I'm going out."

He left the quiet girl there as he stepped out of the hall and out of the castle. He hadn't even noticed all the looks he had gotten. He did still have half a dancer costume on. He finally stopped by a large oak tree by the water. He sat down in order to fume. What would have happened if the music hadn't stopped? Would he have let the prince do whatever he wanted? Gaara's words echoed in his head, "The prince's whore." Was he right? Would he have given away his virginity to the prince and be compensated with a few gold coins and a compliment on how good it was?

"Shit." He punched the old tree behind him.

"Hey, you."

Sasuke looked in the direction of the voice. He could hear the water moving around. He hadn't even noticed someone was in the water. He stood up and walked over. He froze at the sight that awaited him.

Hinata's cousin stood naked in the water, which only hid his knees and lower. His whole pale backside was exposed. And his long black hair was wet and clung selfishly to his body.

A bar of soap flew in his direction, and he absent-mindedly caught it.

"Come wash my back."

Sasuke took a step forward and then stopped. He glared at the soap and chunked it back towards the knight. Even without turning around, Neji was able to grab the soap before it pelted him in the back of the head.

He turned his head to the side to give Sasuke an eerie one eyed stare, "Don't know your place very well do you…dancer." He smirked at the title.

Sasuke snickered, "Get your page to clean your back. I'm no washer."

Neji's glare got colder and he turned completely around to face Sasuke. "Maybe I should teach you your place."

Sasuke instinctively went for his sword, but then remembered a sword was not part of the dancer attire. He silently cursed himself for the day he ever agreed to wear the stupid thing.

Neji held out the soap, "I'll give you one last chance. Come wash my back or I'll drown you under my foot."

Sasuke wasn't sure what made him do it, but something sure made him snap. He bent down, grabbed a pointed rock, and lunged for the knight. The splash from the water left him temporarily blinded, and he swung his arm out in desperate rage. He felt his hand connect with something and he smirked triumphantly. But when he tried to pull his hand back, it was grabbed and he felt himself pulled under the water. He gasped as Neji let him back up for air. Neji's cheek was bleeding and a bruise would probably form.

He looked down at Sasuke, slightly amused, "Is washing my back that horrible of a chore?"

Sasuke shook his head, trying to get the water that clung to his hair to quit dripping down his face. "I don't do chores."

He felt Neji pull on his arm until they were close enough that Sasuke could feel Neji's breath against his shoulder, "You just dance? Even Hinata does more than that."

Sasuke jerked his arm free, "I'm not a dancer. I'm a guard."

"Even guards pale in the light of a knight."

"You're a cocky bastard." He headed back to the shore and stepped out of the water. His clothes clutched to his body like a second skin, and not an inch of his body was hidden from any curious eyes.

Neji watched as Sasuke left and headed back up towards the castle. He reached a hand out and touched his cheek and winced. "What an interesting guy."


	3. Chapter 3

**This is a flashback, I would put it in Italics, but I always find that so hard to read, so I'm just gonna do this to let u know that the following chapter is a flashback)**

Naruto threw his hands down on the bed and sighed. He wondered how long ago he had called for Neji to come to him. He stared up at the ceiling. He wasn't a very patient person, but he tried to hide that personality flaw when it concerned Neji. The ceiling had a maddening pattern etched into it, and no matter how often Naruto stared up at it during his waits for Neji, he had never figured out the maze of strange lines.

There was a quiet tap on the heavy wooden door before it opened. Neji stepped in, his eyes immediately locking onto Naruto's sprawled out body.

Naruto pushed himself up on his elbows, "It's about time. You made me wait like five hours."

Neji closed the door just as quietly as he opened it and began to take off his shirt. "It has only been ten minutes since I received your request. You're overreacting again."

Naruto gave him an angry look but said nothing else as he stood up and removed himself of his clothing as well. He stared at his pants as they bunched up at his feet. He bit his lower lip, knowing that this routine was going to change one way or another after tonight. He sighed and looked up, a stark naked Neji was walking over to him. He couldn't help but make a small yelp at the erotic image that was Neji.

Without a word, Neji pulled Naruto against his body and leaned in and kissed him. It was a kiss lacking emotion and passion. It was instinctive, automatic, but it always seemed to prep the job. Both boys hardened as their tongues intertwined. Neji was usually the first to pull away, but breaking routine, Naruto pushed himself away. He gave Neji a shy grin, definitely not a Naruto trait Neji had ever noticed before, and laid down on the bed.

Neji sighed and pulled open the drawer besides Naruto's bed. He growled when he didn't see the lube he was looking for. Naruto looked over at him, "It's fine. I'm prepped."

Neji quirked an eyebrow in surprise but said nothing. He crawled on top of Naruto and pushed his erection against Naruto's awaiting entrance. He gave Naruto a chaste kiss before he pushed himself through Naruto's barriers, enveloping himself in the familiar heat.

Naruto let out a purr of approval. Neji grinned at the sound and reached down and grabbed Naruto's erection, and stroked it in time with his pumps.

Naruto scratched a hand down Neji's back as he bucked his hips up, participating in their sheet tango. Neji's jaw clinched as he felt his erection flow through him and out of him. Naruto was slightly louder as he released his seed onto his stomach and Neji's hand.

Neji groaned as he pulled out. He looked down at Naruto, who was staring at the wall to the side, not making eye contact with him. Neji sighed and stepped back over to his clothes.

"Why do you still come when I call for you?" Naruto asked the wall.

Neji chewed on his answer, "I took your virginity, you're my obligation."

Naruto sat up at that response. He wasn't sure what he had been expecting. He knew their sex had lost all of its passion, but he didn't think the answer would be obligation. The word sent angry cramps to his stomach. He had heard the word used several times, the babysitters who were obligated to watch over him, the guards that were obligated to give their lives for him, and the food tasters who were obligated to die of food poisoning. But never had he thought someone would be obligated to be his lover.

His mind couldn't remember the curses and aweful things that spewed from his mouth, but he was distinctly aware of the last words that came out, "I wish I had never wasted it on you!"

Neji had been respectfully quiet throughout Naruto's colorful accusations, but at the last comment he lost his temper. He wasn't even aware he had hit Naruto until he saw the boy's angry head pop up from the other side of the bed.

Neji knew he couldn't hide the pain from his features so he silently left the room with a steaming Naruto.

**-----BREAK------**

(Still in the past!)

Naruto lay limply over his desk as his teacher Iruka rattled off his lesson. Naruto sighed and watched as the paper near his face fluttered from the force of his breath. He amused himself for a minute, watching the paper rise and fall, until he heard the tapping of fingers on his desk. He looked up to see a peeved Iruka.

"Naruto…" His face grew concerned, "I know you're upset about your food taster, but you can't continue to brood like this."

There was a rather loud knock on the door before it opened to expose the young red haired boy that was Naruto's newly assigned advisor. He looked over at the blonde boy, a scowl evident on his face, and then he turned to Iruka, "The annoying knight with one visible eye is asking for your assistance."

A ecstatic look crossed Iruka's face before he cleared his throat and excused himself. Naruto lifted a hand and waved it non-energetically into the air in the form of a good bye wave.

Gaara eyed the boy. All of his previous encounters had him bouncing off the wall, tormenting everyone and everything in reach, this slouching child was not the prince he had been assigned to. He stepped closer just to confirm it was indeed his target.

"Prince?"

"Naruto."

He hesitated before he asked, "Are you well?" If Naruto were suffering from some illness, then it would make murdering him pointless.

Naruto shook his head, "No." He sat up and looked back at Gaara. "What exactly is your…obligation…" He spit the word out, "Regarding me?"

Gaara shrugged, "I'm here to advise you, like the name would imply."

Naruto snorted, "You can't advise me."

Gaara didn't take too fondly when he was told what he 'couldn't' do. So he took up the challenge, "You won't know until you try." He traced the outline of the dagger he hid up his sleeve.

Naruto looked up at Gaara, eyeing him suspiciously. "My food taster was poisoned and died today."

Gaara nodded, after all he was the one that placed the poison in the food. "You're sad they died?"

Naruto nodded.

"Why? They are your subjects. They are meant to die for you. It is your self preservation that should drive you, not the concern for others."

Naruto stared blankly at Gaara, he could see the disagreement brewing in the bright blue eyes that he admitted he found slightly erotic.

Naruto put his finger up to his lips, and deliberately drew out his words, "I had sex with another guy."

Gaara would have raised an eyebrow if he had any, "He broke it off?" Gaara had never experienced heartbreak himself, probably because he didn't have a heart or so he told himself, but he had seen it on his sister's face enough to recognize it.

Naruto was surprised at Gaara's reaction, or lack of. He gave a weak smile, "You think its okay?"

Gaara shrugged, "You're the future king, do whatever you want. You could always command him to continue pleasing you." Gaara thought idly back to his days at his own castle, he missed ordering people around.

"I don't want to command Neji to."

Gaara smirked. He had had a few run-ins with the recently knighted boy, and while he could see the appeal he might possess, Gaara found him rude and unpleasing.

"You kind of remind me of him."

Gaara's eye twitched. He grabbed the dagger in his hand, deciding he had wasted enough time.

"Will you be my friend? Not because I'm forcing you, or because you need to feel obligated. Just be a friend with no strings attached?"

Gaara almost dropped the dagger at the strange request. People didn't ask him to 'be friends'. They ran from him, cried when he entered a room, and avoided him at all costs, they did not ask to be his friend. So he surprised even himself when he heard the word, "Okay" slip off his tongue.

Naruto gave him a bright smile, all of his earlier depression seemed to be gone, and as unintentional as it was, Gaara found himself pleased with the smile.

The door opened and Iruka stepped back inside with a strange look on his face. Gaara glared and slipped the dagger back up his sleeve. He knew he had wasted his opportunity. But he comforted himself with the fact that Naruto only had to be dead before his eighteenth birthday. He'd let the boy live a few more years. He looked out the window towards the training ground and noticed Naruto's lover, or ex-lover rather. He smirked, wondering if Naruto would miss Neji if he were killed. After all, he had been expecting to spill blood, and if he couldn't have Naruto's, he'd have to make due with someone else's.

**---BREAK---**

Gaara tried to hide the bloodlust in his eyes as he stepped towards Neji as they walked down the hall. Neji stopped in front of Gaara and eyed him, "So you're the prince's new advisor?"

Gaara gave a crazed smile, "And you're the knight that stole the prince's virginity."

Neji's eyebrows curved in surprise, a look Gaara was sure not many people were graced to see. But the knight quickly controlled himself; a mask of indifference replacing the shock as he quickly scanned their surrounding for any ears that might have heard, "What's your point?"

"Who are you looking for?" Gaara gave him a smile that a cat would give to a mouse, "An eavesdropper that might run and tell the king that you turned his son fag?"

"What do you want?" Neji hissed.

Gaara crossed his arms over his chest, "I'm sure being gay and fucking the prince is against some sort of knightly code. Do you enjoy being a knight?"

Neji's fists balled, "Yes." He stated, straining to keep the emotion out of his voice. There was no reason to beat around the bush with this guy, and Neji was aware of that.

"Good." Gaara's thoughts turned from killing him to using him. He missed the power he had in his castle, so he was going to steal what little bit he could here. "I'll keep your secret."

"That's generous of you." Neji snapped back, "or are you expecting a payment?"

Gaara's teeth glistened in the shadowy hallway, something disturbing in its self, "You'll pay me back whenever I feel like collecting. Until then…stay safe."

Neji watched Gaara walk off and felt like he had just sold his soul to the devil…but a sexy devil.


	4. Chapter 4

"I don't think this is a good idea." Temari said as she put the small bottle and syringe into her pocket.

Gaara held up a bottle with a blue pill and a black pill. "It's a great idea. It's killing two birds with one stone. Three if I count Neji."

Temari sighed, "You can't…"

"I can't what?"

"Gaara, these are people. You can't play with them like this. You're acting just like your brother with his puppets."

"Keep your lectures to yourself. I'll tell you when to give him that antidote."

--BREAK---

Sasuke looked up at the castle with a burning hatred. He had somehow managed to get out of the castle walls without being bothered by the knight, prince, or assassin. He sighed and leaned up against the tree, ignoring the poking of bark through his silk shirt.

"I should just collect my stuff and leave and never come back." He looked at the castle and sighed. He knew why he was still around; it was because he had nowhere to go. The only goal he had in life was to kill his brother for betraying the kingdom and forcing him to hide who he really was. Until he had a clear idea as to where his brother was, this was as good a place to look as anywhere.

"You're absolutely right, you should leave."

Sasuke stiffened against the tree as he felt cold metal press up against his throat. Sasuke snickered to himself, this was the third time Gaara had managed to sneak up on him. He could understand why he was an assassin.

"I can't go very far if I have a dagger pressed up against my throat."

"Oh, you're right. I guess you'll have to stay right there."

"What do you want?"

"A dance."

"I told you, I'm not a dancer."

"That's right, you're not a dancer, you're an Uchiha."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes, although he knew Gaara couldn't see it. "Your point?"

"And I heard about your attack on our favorite knight."

Sasuke scowled, he had a feeling he knew where this was going. "You're going to turn me in for assassination?"

"Depends on how well you behave."

"I won't dance."

He felt Gaara's other hand reach around and slip inside his silk shirt. Sasuke stared down at the pale hand and clinched his own fists. What was it with the guys around this castle? Every single one of them seemed to think Sasuke was there simply to cater to their needs. Even that damn knight thought he should wash him. He grabbed Gaara's hand with the dagger and slammed it into the tree. The dagger fell to the ground. And then Sasuke pulled on the arm pulling Gaara out from behind the tree.

Gaara pulled his arm out of Sasuke's grip and stood up straight. He smirked at Sasuke, "I knew there was a reason I liked you."

"I don't care if you like me, I don't like you, so stay the hell away from me." Sasuke pushed away from the tree and started to walk towards the castle.

Gaara grabbed his wrist and jerked him back against his body, pinning Sasuke's arm between their bodies. "When will you admit that you're attracted to me?"

"When it becomes true."

"Prove to me that it's not."

Sasuke squirmed in an effort to get free, but stopped when he felt Gaara's erection press up against him. "How?"

Gaara quickly turned him so they were facing each other, and without any warning pressed his lips up against Sasuke's. Sasuke gasped, and Gaara took the opportunity to slip him tongue inside Sasuke's mouth. Sasuke tried pulling back for a second, but when he felt Gaara's hands dig into his back, he sighed and gave in. It wasn't that bad of a feeling. Before he realized it, his tongue had become a willing partner and he found himself in a tongue of war. He moaned into the kiss, and then the other mouth pulled away.

He narrowed his eyes, expecting one of those smug 'I know I'm hot' looks, but didn't see anything of the sort. Gaara was eyeing him coldly.

"Now, let's try this again, without the struggle."

Sasuke nodded absently. Gaara smiled and tangled his hand in Sasuke's hair, and then pulled him towards his mouth. Sasuke moaned almost instantly as Gaara took in his lower lip and nibbled on it. Gaara slid his hands down Sasuke's back and grabbed his ass and pushed him closer towards his own body. Sasuke grunted as his arousal pressed against Gaara's erection.

Sasuke's hands clawed down Gaara's back as he forced his tongue into Gaara's mouth, intent on being the one exploring this time. Once he had searched Gaara's entire mouth cavity he felt himself turned and slammed up against the tree. Sasuke pulled his mouth away and gasped as the bark cut through the material of his shirt and into his back.

Gaara stepped back for a second, gasping, "I think you're enjoying this."

Sasuke looked down at his lap and the physical sign of how much he had enjoyed their kissing session.

Gaara gave a predatory grin and once again forced his lips against Sasuke's. He slid a hand up Sasuke's chest and closed the hand over Sasuke's throat as his tongue forced Sasuke's mouth open.

Sasuke's eyes widened and tried pushing Gaara away as he felt something slip down his throat.

Gaara stepped away and stared at the ground as Gaara glared at him, "What did you do to me?"

Gaara sighed, "You're a good kisser for a virgin."

Sasuke growled, "What did you give me?"

"Poison."

Sasuke's face lost all color at the word.

"I can save you though. Or rather, you can save yourself."

"Tell me."

"You've got twelve hours before the poison takes effect. Temari has the antidote."

Sasuke turned smoothly on his heel and headed towards the castle.

"She won't give it to you unless you help me."

Sasuke stopped but didn't turn around. He was too angry to stare at Gaara.

"I have one pill remaining. It kills instantaneously. I need you to use the technique I used on you on the prince."

"You want me to kill the prince? Why don't you do it? You're pretty good at pretending to make out with someone."

Gaara crossed his arms, "If I do it, than there's no need to bribe you with a cure."

"You're going to frame me for this."

"Is it framing if you're the one delivering the poison?"

Sasuke ran a hand through his hair. It was either spend a life in a dungeon, or die.

"I promise I'll break you out. You're already hiding, so it shouldn't make a difference to you."

"I don't want to kill him."

Gaara walked up to him and grabbed Sasuke's hand. Sasuke stared at his open palm as Gaara laid a black pill in it.

"It only takes this a minute to dissolve, so don't keep it in your mouth very long."

Sasuke closed his hand over the little black pill. He had let his guard down, and now he had to suffer through the consequences.

"Temari will help you dress. I'll prepare Naruto for your arrival."

"I won't kill him."

Gaara shrugged, "I'd like to keep you alive, but even if in death you'll help my cause. I'll frame you after you're dead. So either way, your name will be ruined and Naruto will be dead. So either you choose to live, or you choose to die."

"I could kill you and force Temari to give me the antidote."

"You can't kill me. If I could die, I would have done so of my own free will a long time ago. And as for Temari, I don't think you realize how powerful she is. You won't be able to force that girl to do anything."

"I could warn him."

"You're wasting your time. I've already told you what your choice is." Gaara smirked and walked away.

Sasuke opened his hand and stared at the black pill. "I knew coming here was a bad idea. Now I've got to kill a prince and escape from a fucking bastard."


	5. Chapter 5

_Sorry for the long update. Once again, I don't own Naruto characters, I just like to play with them. And thank you for the reviews. They always mean so much._

Sasuke sat in front of the mirror and watched as Temari fixed his hair. She hadn't said a word when Sasuke stepped into the room. She had merely pointed towards the chair. Words weren't needed. Temari had helped betray him. Temari spun the chair around and looked at Sasuke.

"I'm sorry."

"Give me the antidote." Sasuke held onto the vanity desk to keep him from tipping over. He felt weak.

"I can't yet. I promise I won't let you die as long as you do what you're supposed to."

"Good, keep me alive so I can have a good fifty years in the dungeon."

"Gaara will get you out of the dungeon."

Sasuke growled and looked at his glittered face in the mirror. "Gaara seems to have all the answers."

Temari sighed, "He's not as ruthless as he acts. He used to be a sweet tormented boy. But now he's just tormented. They sent him here for this mission in order to get him out of our kingdom. The people turn him into a monster and then when he gets out of control they push him away."

"Monster?"

"A curse. It really doesn't matter. I'll play the music for you, but if you can, get in, get the pill down his throat, and get out."

"Why can't the monster do it?"

Temari gave a thoughtful smile. "I don't think he can bring himself to kill the prince." The second she said it she scowled, "That's enough. Sasuke, I wish there was another way, but this is really the best solution. Naruto must die."

Sasuke pushed himself up, and had to immediately sit down again. He took a few deep breaths and made himself stand up. The gold bells jingled around his waist and wrists. He looked down at his new blue outfit. It was cut much like the last one, but the blue was much sheerer. And around his neck he wore a black choker that stashed the deadly little pill. "I won't forgive you for this."

"Do you know how to slip him the pill?"

Sasuke scowled.

"Would you like to practice?"

BREAK

Sasuke stood outside the prince's door while Temari helped hold him up. This was it. He was about to commit treason against his kingdom. He was about to kill someone for his own self-preservation. He felt around the black choker and felt the lump from the pill placed there.

He sighed as he pushed away from Temari and opened the door. Naruto was sitting on his bed, surrounded by decorative pillows. He was wearing a royal purple silk robe and matching boxers. Sasuke glimpsed at the robe opening that displayed Naruto's tanned chest. He didn't even have any chest hair yet. Sasuke felt even guiltier.

Naruto yawned, "Gaara said you wanted another chance to perform." He eyed Sasuke suspiciously. "You look different this time."

Sasuke nodded, "I…was hoping we could continue from where we left off last time."

Naruto gave a sheepish grin, "Is that right? Are you going to go running from me this time?"

"No."

Naruto crossed his arms, "Prove it."

Sasuke ran a hand up his stomach and up to his neck. He felt the pill and closed his eyes. He would do it. He had to do it. He could feel his body weakening with every passing minute. He knew there wasn't much time left before he would die.

BREAK

Temari peaked through the door and saw Sasuke straddling Naruto. She sighed. It was time for her part in all this. She set down her instrument and ran towards Neji's room. "Captain! Captain! The prince…" She banged on the door until a guard opened the door. Neji and three guards were up as soon as they saw Temari.

They made it back to Naruto's chamber in record time. They opened the door, and there on the bed was a limp Naruto, with Sasuke sitting on top of him, his hands on Naruto's throat.

Sasuke looked over at the four men and Temari. He removed his hands from Naruto's now lifeless body. Two guards were on him immediately, and Sasuke had no desire or energy to fight back.

"Oh gods." Temari gasped. "Sasuke, no!" She ran over and wrapped her arms around him. Sasuke was surprised by her sudden outburst, but even more surprised by the sharp prick he felt in his arm. He looked over and saw her slipping a syringe into her sleeve.

Neji looked over at Naruto. "Take him to the dungeon, and go inform the king. Now!"

The guards dragged Sasuke out of the room.

Temari watched him go. He had looked so depressed. She wished she could have told him that Naruto wasn't really dead. It was a poison that made him look dead. His breathing stopped, his heart didn't beat, and there would be no pulse found. But in 24 hours his body would be completely functional again. Just enough time for them to find the body, have a burial ceremony, and then they could steal his body before anyone realized Naruto was still alive.

Neji stepped over to the bed and looked down at Naruto. He put his hand around Naruto's neck and found no pulse. He fell to his knees. "Naruto…I'm sorry."

Temari watched Neji for a moment, "You were his lover?"

Neji straightened.

"So did you fail as a lover or a knight tonight?"

She held back her smile when his face turned red with rage, "Woman leave now or there will be another dead body."

"I'm sure you'll have an opportunity to make it up." She turned and headed towards Gaara's room.

BREAK

Sasuke's stomach lurched, but there was nothing left to throw up. He slammed his head back against the brick wall of the dungeon. He had been throwing up for hours. He wasn't sure if Temari gave him the antidote and he was going to live or that he was about to die. But he couldn't bring himself to care. He had lost all feeling in his body a few hours ago. Not that it bothered him, he rather enjoyed not being able to feel the incessant beatings and whippings from the knights. He looked down at his body and knew his leg was broken. He assumed a few ribs were probably broken too, but he couldn't see through all the blood.

He heard the cell door open, but he didn't have the strength to look up. He heard the clanking of armored feet step towards him.

"I see my knights disobeyed my orders. Not that you don't deserve to be beaten."

Sasuke recognized the voice. It was Hinata's cousin. He winced. He knew she had been fond of the prince. He wondered if she was angry with him.

"I didn't have you pegged as a killer."

Sasuke gave a slight grin.

"I don't think you were alone. Was it Tsunade? I heard it was her idea for you to dance. Is that why you ran out on him the first time? Didn't have the nerve? Were you actually trying to attack me at the lake?"

Sasuke scowled. He hadn't realized how much evidence they could dig up on him if they wanted to. Of course he looked completely guilty.

"And you're an Uchiha. Was it your bastard brother that put you up to this?"

Sasuke would have stood up and punched Neji if he had had the energy to do so.

Neji watched Sasuke for a second and then growled, reached down, and pulled Sasuke up by the tattered remains of his dancing vest.

"Who set this up!"

Sasuke hadn't realized exactly how weak he was until he tried to speak. The word 'Gaara' seemed to be stuck in his throat. He started coughing and Neji dropped him.

"I will find out."

Neji turned and left the dungeon, slamming the door behind him.

BREAK

Gaara kneeled beside the king and Neji as they prayed and watched as Naruto's body was sealed in the king's burial ground. The final rock was rolled into place and everyone stood up. Gaara watched quietly as Tsunade approached the king.

"Jiraiya, I just can't believe that Sasuke did this. There's something going on here. Sasuke is nothing like his brother."

Jiraiya shook his head, "We'll discuss this no more." He looked over at Gaara, "Without a prince to advise, it looks like you're job is no longer needed. You are welcome to stay in the castle and I'll see if I can secure another position for you."

Gaara shook his head, "I'm afraid the castle would only remind me of Naruto. I'll be leaving tonight."

Jiraiya nodded as him and Tsunade walked away. Gaara crossed his arms and looked over at Neji. "We need to talk."

Neji narrowed his eyes, "About what?"

"Since tonight's my last here, I think it's time you pay up."

Neji paled slightly, "And what's your payment?"

"Meet me outside the dungeon tonight, and bring your keys."

Neji snickered, "Figures that you'd be into bondage."

Gaara leaned towards Neji until his mouth was a mere inch away from Neji's. "You have no idea."

BREAK

Neji stepped inside the dungeon and looked over at what looked to be the sleeping prisoner. He knew he was told to meet outside the dungeon, but Gaara had never exactly specified a time. He stepped over to Sasuke and kicked him awake.

Sasuke jerked awake. He hadn't even realized he had fallen asleep. He looked up at Neji and sighed.

"Feel like talking this time?"

"Time? What time is it?"

Neji raised an eyebrow, "It's nightfall."

"It's been a day?"

"Yes."

Sasuke gave a sigh of relief. He was alive. Temari had come through for him. And he could talk. He was regaining his strength.

"Who set Naruto's death up?"

Sasuke was about to answer when he saw Gaara step into the doorway. "You." He growled.

Neji frowned in confusion for a moment and then turned to look at Gaara.

"Skipping out on your payment already?" Gaara leaned up against the door seal with an amused look on his face.

Neji straightened, "What's the purpose of this?"

Gaara held out his hand, "Give me the keys."

"You have yet to specify what it is I have to do."

"Keys."

Neji handed Gaara the keys.

Gaara stepped over to a set of manacles hanging on the wall, "Let's see how you look dressed in chains."

Neji looked down at Sasuke, "I will do no such thing in front of prisoners."

Gaara headed towards the door, "Do you think they'll take away your position when they find out…"

Neji growled and stepped over to the chains. He tried to keep his dignity as Gaara stepped over and locked the chains around his wrists.

Sasuke watched as Gaara chained up the captain of the knights. Gaara seemed to be able to manipulate everybody. He balled his fists. He would get his revenge one way or another.

Gaara stepped back, "They look good on you." He looked back at Sasuke, "Wouldn't you say so?"

"You've come to get me out?"

"What is he talking about?" Neji jerked on the chains. Gaara sighed and stepped over to Sasuke and unlocked him.

Sasuke pushed himself up, and immediately fell to his knees. "What the hell did you do to me?"

Gaara rolled his eyes, "Or it could be the fact you threw up all your food, haven't eaten in over a day, and been beaten black and blue…and who knows how much blood you've lost." He held up his nose and he noticed the blood on Sasuke's chest, pants, and face.

Sasuke put a hand to his head, "Oh yeah."

Neji narrowed dangerous eyes, "It was you. You're the reason Naruto's dead!"

Gaara stepped over to Neji and ran a hand down his now reddened cheek. "He hasn't been your lover for years. Why are you so upset?"

Neji's voice was strained, "When they come down here and find me, I'll make sure they find both of you and kill you."

Gaara removed his hand from Neji, "Well, here's the problem with that. You won't say a word about what happened. All you remember was walking down here and then suddenly you woke up chained up in here, and Sasuke was gone."

Neji shook his head, "Like hell I will…"

"I took you as a man of honor. I thought you would respect our deal. After all, I did. But it's not too late to tell everyone. Now that Naruto's dead, it might become a huge scandal. Maybe it's the reason you got to be captain. Your men will stop respecting you. The king might think you were part of this. After all, you're down here and Sasuke's gone. Naruto's already dead, is that any reason to ruin your life too?"

Sasuke watched the conversation with sick interest. It almost made him feel better to know he wasn't the only person Gaara was able to play with.

"It would be treason to know the killers and let them get away with it."

"Well, technically, Sasuke was the killer, and you're not letting us get away." He pulled on one of the chains to prove his point.

Neji sighed, "I remember nothing."

Gaara put a hand on Neji's chest, "What exactly did you think I planned to do to you?"

Sasuke growled, "Can you stop playing the cat and mouse game and get me out of here?"

Gaara turned hungry angry eyes towards Sasuke. Sasuke froze under the look and decided it was best to be quiet.

Neji turned his head to the side.

Gaara grinned, "If you think I'm going to fuck you without seeing you beg you're wrong. I won't be your escape from Naruto, yet. If you decide you want me, come to the sand castle and ask for me."

Neji's eyes widened. "You…you're an assassin from the sand country."

Gaara turned away and picked Sasuke up like one would a bride. Sasuke squirmed in his arms, "I can walk." He said with more pain in his voice than he meant to show.

Gaara ignored him as they left the dungeon and a chained Neji.


	6. Chapter 6

Naruto jerked awake. "Let go of me you bastard!" He swung his arms around and fell off the bed.

"Are you okay?" Naruto looked up to see Temari kneeling over him.

"What? Where am I? Was I dreaming?"

Temari slapped her knees and then stood up. She held out her hand to Naruto and helped him up. "How do you feel?"

"Confused."

"Why don't you sit back down in the bed."

Naruto hoped up on the bed and took in his surroundings. Temari was the first thing he noticed. She wasn't wearing her usual dancer outfit. She had on a long purple dress with black laces. She was wearing a corset and her boobs almost overflowed from top of her dress. She was dressed like royalty. He looked around the rest of the room. It was a rather large room. He was sitting in a canopy bed with red silk bedding. The windows were covered behind purple curtains. There were several pieces of furniture, all that must be expensive, but none that he noticed.

"Where am I?"

"My bedroom."

"You have a bedroom at my castle?"

"No. At my castle."

Naruto raised an eyebrow. His throat hurt, and his last memory was the dancer strangling him and kissing him. He didn't have time to make things register.

Temari noticed his blank look. "Naruto. You're at Sand Castle. I'm a princess, soon to be queen."

Naruto nodded and then stood up, "You're crazy. I'm going back to my room." He turned towards the door.

"Naruto, your funeral was yesterday."

Naruto stopped and turned torwards her, "Excuse me?"

"They all think you're dead."

"You mean my dream?"

"Of Sasuke slipping you that pill, it's true. We staged your death."

Naruto nodded numbly. "Why?"

"Because it was our job to kill you. But he couldn't do it. So he got Sasuke to pretend. And I'm not saying its right, but at least your still alive and we accomplished our mission. And you can live here just fine. You can…marry me and be a prince consort."

"I'm not a prince consort. I'm a king in waiting. And my kingdom is in Konoha. Take me back there immediately."

"There's no going back. If anyone here finds out who you are, you're dead. If you go back we're dead. This is the only way."

Naruto sighed, "Tell me everything."

"Okay, but first you've got to understand that Gaara had no choice."

"What about Gaara?"

"It was his plan. He was the one supposed to kill you. He started working years ago in order too…" She stopped when she saw Naruto wave at her to stop.

"Gaara…" He gasped. He had thought Gaara was his one and only friend. "He tried to kill me."

"But he couldn't kill you, Naruto. That's why you're still here."

Naruto felt weak. He dropped to his knees. Once again someone he cared about had fooled him. First Neji, and now Gaara. Even the dancer couldn't be trusted. But Gaara had been there for years. He had been there to comfort him when Neji left him. When one of his food testers died, Gaara was there to console him. Naruto felt tears threaten to fall out when he came to the realization that the food testers that had died were probably from Gaara's poison.

"It's not as bad as you think, Naruto. I'm sorry. He told me not to say anything to you. But I thought you should know. But…Naruto, he couldn't do it. You're still alive. He's not a cold hearted…"

"Monster."

Temari sighed and hung her head.

Sasuke jerked his head towards the door. He had been in bed for almost a week and Gaara hadn't even stepped in for a visit. Sasuke told himself he didn't care. He was glad that Gaara had finally decided to leave him alone. So he couldn't understand why he hoped every time the door opened that it would be Gaara stepping in. Maybe it was because Gaara would kill him, and he could forget about murdering the prince of his home kingdom.

A woman with two big buns on her head stepped in. Sasuke sighed. It was the same nurse that had come in the last couple of days. She wasn't the meanest woman, but she had that look that made him feel like he should fear being eaten.

"How is the pain today?"

Sasuke pushed himself into a sitting position. The pain was nominal. His chest still had to be dressed every morning. His leg had finally healed, but was too weak to walk on without support. "It's better." If nothing else, they had pretty good salves and medicine to heal things quickly.

"At this rate you'll be able to attend the dinner."

"Dinner?"

"The celebration for Lord Gaara's completed mission." She shivered as she pulled up the curtains on the small slit of a window.

Sasuke noticed the shiver, "Is it cold out today?"

She gave a false smile, "No. It's beautiful. I was just thinking about Gaara."

"What about him?"

"He still scares me. I don't care how he's changed."

Sasuke stayed quiet, hoping she would continue. She was a chatty girl, usually she would go off for hours. It usually annoyed Sasuke, but today he was interested.

"Oh, I don't know all the details, but I know that mark on his forehead has been there since he was a child. I've heard a sorcerer cursed him. Something about no one ever loving him. Apparently his mother was the one who commissioned the sorcerer to place the spell."

The door opened and Temari stepped inside, "How many times have I told you not to go around saying things like that about Gaara."

The girl blushed, "Sorry. Uh, I've got to go." She bowed towards Temari and quickly scampered out of the room.

Temari turned towards Sasuke and smiled, "I heard you're feeling better."

"Yes, so you can let me go now."

Temari scowled. "You can't return."

"I know."

Temari sat down in a chair and sighed. She knew she should tell him. "Sasuke, about Naruto…"

The door opened a third time and Gaara stepped in. He looked straight at Temari, ignoring Sasuke completely. "I thought I told you not to come here."

"But…"

"Out."

Temari stood up and glared at Gaara, and then looked over at Sasuke, "He's not dead." And then she ran out of the room.

Gaara muttered something under his breath as Temari slammed the door. Sasuke stared blankly at Gaara, the words echoing in his head. "Not dead?" He whispered.

"Your injuries are healed?"

"Not dead!" Sasuke yelled as he tried to jump out of the bed. But Gaara was quickly on him and pushing him back against the mattress. He pinned Sasuke down while he struggled weakly against him. "Stop moving or you'll open your old wounds."

Sasuke froze. "But I gave him the pill. I felt him die."

"It was just a drug that paralyzed his body. He awoke a couple days ago."

"He's alive…"

"They had to think…" Gaara hit the wall. Blood trickled down his nose. He quickly grabbed it and looked over at a furious Sasuke. He was standing with one hand on the bed for balance. His other hand was fisted at his side.

"You son of a bitch. I was thrown in the dungeon and beaten. I thought I had betrayed my country. And it was all a fucking fake?"

Gaara took his hand off his nose and snickered at the blood on it. "Feel better?"

"Not until you're dead."

Gaara stared at Sasuke's bandaged but naked body, "That's a much better look for you than that dancing outfit."

Sasuke's eye twitched. "You're a freak. Let me see the prince."

Gaara took a few experimental steps towards Sasuke, prepared this time to defend himself if necessary, "If you don't want me to ravish you, I suggest you go hide under the covers."

Sasuke took a shaky step forward, "I'm done letting you manipulate me. And I won't let you play with the prince any more either. I'm going to…"

Gaara smirked as his fist landed perfectly in Sasuke's stomach and Sasuke crumbled forward against Gaara.

"Make demands when you're well enough to follow through." Gaara wrapped an arm around Sasuke, pinning him against him, and then with his free hand he pulled back on Sasuke's hair, making him look up at Gaara.

He was breathing hard, and for a second Gaara was worried that maybe his rib hadn't completely healed and had taken the punch badly. "I ha…hate you."

"Good." Gaara leaned in and kissed him. He felt Sasuke freeze, and he thought Sasuke would pull away, but instead he kissed back fiercely. Gaara could almost taste the anger that was filling Sasuke, and it made him want more.

Sasuke put one hand behind Gaara and slipped his hand under Gaara's shirt. He bit down on Gaara's lip and dug his nails into Gaara's back. He was rewarded with a pain filled grunt when he raked his nails down Gaara's back.

Gaara winced. His back was throbbing. He'd have to tell the nurse to cut Sasuke's nails. But that was later. He quickly turned Sasuke around and then pushed him up against the bed and held his hands behind his back.

Sasuke tried turning his head so he wasn't breathing the blankets. He tried to turn around to look at Gaara, but his body screamed out in protest against the movement. He felt Gaara lean over him, and felt his breath at his ear, "Do you have any idea what you've started?" He thrust his body forward just so Sasuke could feel the hard on against the back of his thigh.

Sasuke jerked and then winced at the pain it caused.

"You've missed me, haven't you?" Gaara almost purred as he ran his hand up and down Sasuke's bare behind.

"No…oohh…don't." Gaara had his pinky positioned at Sasuke's entrance and was slowly wedging it in.

"I could always use the blood on my back as lube." Gaara teased.

Sasuke closed his eyes as he felt the finger finally force its way in. "I want to see the prince."

Gaara pulled his finger out and released Sasuke. Sasuke slowly pushed himself up and looked over at Gaara.

He was over at the window, "I haven't seen him yet. Temari says he's pretty depressed. Do you think seeing you would do him any good?"

Sasuke wasn't sure what to think of a Gaara who was being sincere. "I need to explain to him…"

Gaara narrowed his eyes, "To tell him I forced you to do it."

"Yes."

Gaara crossed his arms, "Fine."

There was a knock on the door and the bun-haired nurse stuck her head inside, "Lord Gaara, there's a guy here to see you. He told me to tell you his name is Neji."


	7. Chapter 7

Neji ran his hand over an old looking statue. He was nervous. He knew what coming to the Sand castle meant. He was betraying his country. He was risking his knight status. But it didn't matter. Every day he awoke inside Konoha Castle, he awoke to the thought of Naruto. Things might have been different if he hadn't tried avoiding the boy like the plague since their break up.

"Neji."

Neji jumped slightly, and turned to see Gaara standing in the door way. Obviously Gaara was waiting for Neji to say something first.

"You're royalty."

Gaara only nodded.

"Why would they send a prince on an assassination mission? How could we not know who you were?"

"Is this why you came?"

Neji turned his head slightly, a faint blush covering his cheeks. "I…they thought I needed some time off after they found me chained in the prison."

"And you came here for vacation?"

Neji gritted at the condescending tone in Gaara's voice. But he knew from the first time he had actually talked to Gaara that he wasn't the type of guy to beat around the bush with.

With a deep breath, Neji looked Gaara straight in the eye, "I came here because I couldn't get your words out of my head. I had thought…hoped that you were going to…" He couldn't seem to make him say the rest of it. It was frustrating. He was always smooth, always in control, and yet just being under Gaara's gaze made him feel like a horny, needy, and scared teenager.

"The thought did cross my mind." Gaara said, picking up on the rest of Neji's confession, "You looked good chained up."

Neji released a breath he hadn't realized he was holding, "Was it just a fleeting thought?"

"If you want me to fuck you, Hyuuga, you're going to have to be more direct. I told you it wasn't going to happen unless you begged me."

Sasuke swallowed. He wasn't sure what he had been expecting, but at the moment he would have taken just about anything over the overwhelming silence. He shifted uncomfortably; Naruto's glare was weighing down on him.

"I'm sure you remember…"

"Dancer." Naruto seethed. "Why are you here?"

Sasuke bit his tongue to keep from correcting Naruto on the dancer comment. "I had to see for my own eyes."

"Come to finish me off?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes and took a step away from the doorway. Naruto's body visibly tensed. "I came to talk to you."

"Want to tell me you were forced into it? How it wasn't really your fault. Hope I'll forgive you for killing me?"

Sasuke opened his mouth to respond, but didn't get the chance.

"I forgive you." Naruto muttered.

That certainly hadn't been what he was expecting. He hadn't planned on asking for forgiveness. He didn't deserve it. He chose himself over the safety of his future king. His life would have meant nothing in the wide scope of things, but Naruto meant something to lots of people. And he still had a few faint bruises to prove it. "Why?"

"Because you never pretended to be anything to me. You don't even know me." Naruto clutched the sheets, "At least you didn't betray me."

"You already know about Gaara." Sasuke stated, slightly surprised.

"So are you going to help me get out of here? I've got to get back." Naruto grinned at Sasuke.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at the quick transition the boy made. He went from looking like he wanted to cry to smiling in no time flat. "What? What makes you think I'd help you?"

"Well…" Naruto leaned back in the bed, "I just figured you'd want to make an effort to really show me that you want my forgiveness."

"I never asked for it. If you were planning to use that to get me to help, then you shouldn't have offered forgiveness so easily."

Naruto made a face. "I could pay you."

"I don't care about money."

"Then why do you dance?"

Sasuke paused. He couldn't even remember why he had agreed to any of the dancing stuff in the beginning. Tsunade had promised him something, but it felt so long ago, he had forgotten. "I've only danced for you."

The smile was gone again. "That first night, it was all because you were planning on killing me, right?"

"No. I didn't plan on making out with you. I was just going to dance."

"Then why did you?"

When Sasuke hesitated, Naruto slid off the bed and stepped over to Sasuke, completely invading his personal space. "You think I'm hot."

"You wish…" Sasuke managed to snap out before Naruto grabbed the back of his head and forced him into a kiss.

Sasuke eyes widened in shock before they narrowed in anger. He pushed Naruto away, "Have you taken a bath since you died?"

Neji had a look on his face similar to that of sucking on a lemon. He knew he had heard Gaara right, but he wished he hadn't. "You want me to become a servant?"

Gaara shrugged and looked utterly bored, but truth was, he was interested in seeing what Neji would say. He had waited for the moment to knock the knight off his high horse since he had seen him. He couldn't help the animosity he felt for those that acted superior. But somewhere along the line his desire to kill Neji for it had changed to wanting to beat and fuck him for it.

There was a soft knock on the door and a girl bashfully stuck her head inside, "Lord Gaara, can I speak with you?"

Gaara gave Neji once last look over, "Have your answer when I return." And then he followed the girl outside the door.

The girl stepped back a few feet, scared of being close to Gaara. "What is it?" He growled out. Nothing pissed him off more than people that shivered around him. He was surprised she didn't piss herself at the question.

"Your guest has asked for a bath to be drawn."

"Sasuke?"

"No, the blond one."

"Give him whatever he wants…" Gaara paused, an interesting idea coming to mind. "Is Sasuke still with him?"

"No, Lord. He's back in his room."

"Good. Take the boy in this room down to Temari for a servant's uniform, and have him ready the bath for our guest."

The girl nodded and stepped into the room behind him. Gaara already knew Neji's answer. He hadn't come all the way to the Sand kingdom to leave empty handed. And right now he had something bigger to do than fucking Neji until his pale eyes rolled back in his head.

Gaara's hand shook. Actually shook. It was a strange feeling. But Gaara had dreaded facing Naruto. But now he felt he actually had the means to start making amends. He straightened his body and steadied his hand as he opened the door.

He stepped inside and froze. Naruto looked just like he remembered. Blond hair, tanned skin, blue eyes. But the usual glow was gone from his features. And Gaara felt a twange of guilt. It was all really his fault that Naruto looked so depressed.

"Gaara?"

There wasn't as much hate in his name as Gaara expected there to be, but there was still some there, none the less.

"Naruto."

The boy was looking down at his hands in his lap, refusing to lock eyes with Gaara, "I was wondering if I would ever see you again. I guess there's really no reason for you to visit me after you accomplished your mission."

"The day you asked me to be your friend, I planned on killing you."

There was a look of surprise on Naruto's face.

"I poisoned your food. And when I heard your food taster died, I entered the room with a knife in my hand. I sent your teacher away. Everything was perfect…"

"But you didn't." Naruto finished for him. "Why?"

"Because no one asked to be my friend before. And I knew no one would ask again. So I planned to let you live for a few more years."

"And Sasuke?"

"Just came along at the right time."

Naruto nodded, calmly taking in all the information.

"Do you like him?"

Naruto smiled slightly.

"And Neji? Would you like him back?"

"What's with the questions?"

"I'll give them to you."

Naruto rolled his eyes. Everything sounded so simple when Gaara said it. "People aren't things. You can't just make them…"

"I don't have to. They want it. You can have Sasuke. You can have Neji. You can have…me."

Naruto finally looked at Gaara. There was nothing but surprise etched on his face. "Is this your way of asking for forgiveness, Gaara? By bribing me?"

"Is it working?"

"You weren't pretending to care?"

"I wouldn't know how to."

And Naruto believed him. Maybe he was forgiving too easily today. But he had spent every day since he woke up in loathing. Hating Sasuke, hating Neji, hating Gaara. He hated Tsunade for introducing Sasuke. He hated his father for inviting the dancers. He hated Temari for telling him everything. He had no hate left, but then he never had much to begin with.

"Neji really wants me?"

Gaara smirked, "He will when he learns you're alive."

"And you? Really?"

Gaara stepped up to Naruto and ran a hand down the boy's slightly dirty cheek, "Don't ask stupid questions."

Naruto blushed. He remembered why he had always trusted Gaara. There was something in his features, in his eyes that was trustworthy. Although he wasn't ignorant. He knew Gaara manipulated people in the castle. He knew Gaara had an evil streak. But he also knew none of it was ever directed at him. "When?"

"Enjoy your bath." Gaara answered before turning and leaving the room.

He closed Naruto's door behind him and took a deep breath. Things went better than planned. He would give Neji and Naruto a few minutes before he brought in Sasuke. But as pleased as he was that Naruto had accepted his gift, it hadn't been a selfless gift. Three hot boys, nakedness, and a tub of water. It was Gaara's wet dream come real.

He looked down at himself and couldn't help but give a frustrated stroke to his clothed erection.


End file.
